Paint it black
by Little Rini
Summary: I love the Rilling Stones, this is a songfic and it's sad. So please R


We all must hail Rolling Stones for they made my favorite sad song called 'Paint it Black' I don't own it though I would gladly love to but I still don't. I also don't own Gundam Wing so, you know ya I suck. Please read the lyrics to this, i love this song and it means sooo much to me! 

A.C. 199 and Relena has been found in her room with her throat slit. The police filed it as suicide, which made the time worse. Everyone feared the worst, which was war. Zechs or now known as Millardo Peacecraft had replaced Relena. Though everyone seemed to calm down about the fear a war. Everything was going smoothly for almost everyone except, Heero Yuy. 

I see a red door and I want it painted black   
No colors anymore I want them to turn black 

Heero walked down the street with the hood of his coat covering his face. Since Relena's death everything was black for him. Not every the prettiest rainbow was colorful, no everything was black. 

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes   
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes 

He saw girls in summer clothes walking down the street laughing and talking. How could everyone be so happy while he lived in misery? Heero just continued to walk. His body had been cold since her leaving, everything was black. Black was all he saw. 

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black   
With flowers and my love, both never to come back 

He looked to see the black cars following a hursh, another death. That's all that seemed to be happening lately. Heero walked to her grave like he did every day. He set the flowers on the grave stone. 

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away   
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday 

Heero noticed how people seemed to just look away from the black cars and the Hursh as if death happens everyday. 'It does.' heero thought. 

I look inside myself and see my heart is black   
I see my red door and it has been painted black   
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts   
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black 

Heero looks around his apartment as the smoke blows out of his mouth. He found that smoking makes most of the pain go away, though it wont bring Relena back. Heero put the cigarette out and walked outside to the Sanq Gardens. He remembered watching Relena walk out here in the nights to be alone from all of the solicitations. 

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue   
I could not forsee this thing happening to you   
If I look hard enough into the setting sun   
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes 

Heero walked to the cliff above the sea. He watched the sea turn blue. He never thought Relena would take her life. He sighed and knew why, because she was so lonely. He could have done something if his damn pride wasn't in the way. Always telling him, never show emotions. 

I see a red door and I want it painted black   
No colors anymore I want them to turn black 

Heero looked down at the ocean, by morning he will be with Relena as well. Yes, he will be with her. He jumped off of the cliff into the sea of death. His hole life flashed before his eyes, though it seemed like it was years has it happened. 

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes   
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes   
  
Heero couldn't feel his body at all but he saw a bright light from above him. He looked to see a angel, though the angel's face was covered by the bright light Heero knew who it was. "Relena..." he said and then it the light left. He screamed out her name. "RELENAAA!!!!!" over and over he screamed it just hoping she would come back, but his life was black once again. 

Hmm, hmm, hmm... 

I wanna see it painted black, painted black   
Black as night, black as coal 

Heero woke up all sweaty in his bed. He looked around the dark room. He looked at his bed side table to see the news paper with the head line of Relena's death. 'Im still alive.' he thought. That dream was a sick joke, he wanted to be dead so bad. He looked out the window to see the bright sun. He squinted his eyes. Everything turned back, heero's life is black once again. It's all painted back. 

I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky   
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black   
Yeah   


A.N: wow, that was sad, oh well, I knew it would be. Well R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
